The instant invention relates generally to electrical generators, and more particularly, to a linear gravitational generator.
Numerous electrical generators have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to produce electricity. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.